Sonic iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by Twin-books
Summary: 10 tiny SonAmy stories for you to enjoy. I've always wanted to do one of these. Enjoy!


**I was tired of not writing so I decided to do something. Grant it, these aren't perfect but I'm hoping they'll get me back into the mood of writing. I did the Sonic Shuffle Challenge. I've always wanted to do one of these. Enjoy! Let me know which one was your favorite in the reviews! Warning; Some of these aren't very good because they aren't finished. I'm not a very fast writer. Thank you! :D**

**Rules;**

**1. **Pick a character or pairing you like: SonAmy

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

**3. **Write a drabble related to each song it plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends

**4. **No lingering afterwards.

**5. **Do 10 or more of these and post them

…o0o…

**Roar by Katy Perry**

She kept running, refusing to stop. It was getting closer and she was getting tired. She was painting she had to stop, her legs couldn't take her any further. She stopped.

_Growl_

There it was, right in front of her. Hungry. The jaguar made its way toward her. She backed up only to be stopped by a tree. Her heart sped up.

_Roar!_

That was no normal roar. Suddenly the jaguar took off in fear.

A blue hedgehog burst out of the bushes. "You okay?"

**Love Like Crazy by 1 Girl Nation**

She was head over heels for him. If anyone were to lift her off her feet it be the famous blue hedgehog himself. She couldn't stop chasing him. Of course, she almost never caught him.

She never gave up. She'd always follow until she was close enough to ponce.

She never ignored her feelings towards to him. She knew this is who God choose for her and she wouldn't give up chasing him. No matter how fast he ran.

She was in love with him. A crazy love she could not deny.

**Two Worlds by Phil Collins**

Him a hero.

Her a hotheaded damsel.

One Younger the other older.

One serious. One cocky.

Both so different.

Yet they fit together like glue. One madly in love with the other. The other… well… he wasn't going to tell. They both knew in some way they were perfect together even though they were both from two different worlds.

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez**

Chasing, chasing. Closer, closer. Ponce!

"Got you!" She squealed as she hugged her prey.

The blue one managed to squiggle out of the pink ones grip. "Tell me what you really feel! You must feel something!"

The blue one took off now that he was free and screamed, "Gotta run!"

"I already know that! Tell me something I don't know!" She shouted after him.

_Now where would be the fun in that?_

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift**

Around him was when she truly felt she could be herself. He made her feel free to do what she felt, such as chasing him. She guessed he had that effect on almost everyone since he practically represented freedom.

No matter where she was, as long as he was with her she felt she could do anything. She knew he'd be there to save her from any trouble. He was always there.

As long as he was still there she could be her true self.

The crazy, smart, fan girl that was head over heels for the blue hedgehog.

**One Thing by One Direction**

She was his weakness. Just mention "Amy Rose" too him and his heart would flutter. Something about her made his cheeks burn. Sometimes this feeling scared him.

What was it? Fear? Embarrassment?

Love?

Whatever it was it had him running. Whenever she was captured he worried, panicked. He would always save her. He feared if he didn't he might never let it go.

**Give This Song to You by Leon Thomas**

He wrote her a song. Telling her what he felt since he could never do it himself. He asked his siblings to help him and of course they couldn't object.

It was about time he expressed what he truly felt.

Now he walked on to the stage in front of millions of people, Sonia and Manic close behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Sonic Underground!"

Sonic grabbed the microphone from the announcer and began to speak pulling out his guitar, "I wrote this song for a very special girl. Amy Rose if you're out there, this song is for you. Hit it guys!" At those words Sonic strummed his guitar and words he been dying to say to her finally came out in a rhythm.

**Dear John by Taylor Swift**

He had broken her heart. Again. She could only imagine all the other girls that were rejected by him and how they felt. She flung herself on to her bed and wept into her pillow. "Why, Sonic? Why?" She screamed into it. She sat up and looked over at her desk. Sitting on top the pink desktop was a pencil and paper.

Amy Rose wiped her tears away and wore a face of determination. She sat down at her desk and grabbed the pencil and a slip of paper. She began to write her feeling down, addressing it to none other than the blue heart breaker himself.

_Dear Sonic,_

She wrote down everything that came to mind. Then she grabbed her coat and put her letter in an envelope, then she walked to his house. She set the letter down in front of the door and rang the doorbell. Then she ran.

A blue figure opened the door. Picked up the envelope and ripped it open reading its contents.

_Love the heartbroken Rose._

**Breaking Free from High School Musical**

"Come on Amy! Hurry up!" He called to her.

"Easy for you to say! You're not chasing after the fastest thing alive." Finally she reached the destination he had been dying to show her. "It's… It's… Beautiful! You found this?" She cried as she stared at the lovely meadow filled with flowers

"Yeah. I thought we needed a place to break free from the troubles of life. So? Do you like it?" The blue one gave her a nervous look.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Sonic!" She hugged him.

He wore a smile and it took all his strength not to hug her back. That would be too easy. Instead he ran. "Catch me if you can!" He called.

"Sonic! Not fair! You got a head start!"

**Dive by PureNRG**

"Come on Sonic!"

"No way, Amy!"

"Don't be silly. It's just water."

Sonic stared back at the pond. "There's no way I'm going in that death trap!"

"Not even if I held your hand?" Sonic looked back at her outstretched hand and took it. Instantly he felt warmer. Braver. Happier.

Then Amy took off. For once she was leading. "Wait! Amy! I changed my mind!"

"Too late!"

_Splash!_

…o0o…

**Read and Review! Don't forget to check out these songs! I absolutely love all of them! Let me know which ones your favorite in the reviews. **

**Twin-books :D**


End file.
